The use of swash plates in compressors and other types of equipment is well known. Swash plates convert rotary motion into reciprocating motion imparted to pistons or other members.
In conventional swash plate arrangements, it is standard practice to provide structure preventing rotation of the swash plate and provide mechanical linkages, such as connector rods, between the non-rotating swash plate and pistons or other reciprocating members actuated thereby. Such arrangements produce wear and metal fatigue in the swash plate and associated structure.